


Fun Things Flug Hides in the Vaults

by Filthmonger



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Demencia is bored: Black Hat isn't around, 5.0.5. is a coward and Dr Flug won't share his toys.So, naturally, the only cure is to go looking for a tentacle monster in the vaults.





	Fun Things Flug Hides in the Vaults

She darted across the ceiling, her long, neon green ponytail held between her teeth. Quickly, quietly she moved. Her prey was near: standing behind a desk covered in small glass beakers and bubbling jars. Her one yellow iris gleamed. Closer, closer… she was above him now, stifling a giggle. He was humming to himself like he usually did, completely unaware. She stayed perfectly still for a moment, watching the cluttered white walls of the laboratory for any sign of the others.

Demencia let her ponytail go and let her torso hang, dropping her face an inch away from Dr Flug's paper bag-covered head. "Boo!"

He screamed girlishly, stepping back and clutching at his chest while Demencia cackled madly. "Don't do that!"

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I scare ya?" She grinned.

"I was in the middle of some very delicate experiments! You could have…" He petered off as he looked up to the ceiling, where her knees and feet were still firmly planted. His surprisingly expressive goggles furrowed. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"… Nevermind," Flug sighed, "Can't you go bother someone else?"

"It's no fun scaring the bear all the time. And Black Hat is off on a business trip or something."

"Of course he is…"

"So it's just you and me Doc!" She flashed a fang-filled grin.

"I am really not in the mood for this today."

"Too bad!" Demencia dropped from the ceiling, leaping back to her feet and poking at one of the glass beakers. "Ooh… bubbly."

"Don't touch that!" He snatched the beaker away from her, almost setting his lab coat on fire via the Bunsen burner.

"Urgh, you're never any fun."

"Black Hat doesn't pay me for fun."

"Black Hat doesn't pay you at all."

Dr Flug raised a finger as if to correct her, then lowered it and glared. "Can't you go ogle one of the portraits or something?"

"Make me another sexy Black Hat, and I'll stay out of your hair," She purred, remembering the way those shiny, black muscles had gleamed under the harsh fluorescent lighting. "Do you even have hair?"

"Of course I have-" Flug pinched where his nose would be. "Technically you made that version of Black Hat."

"It was your machine, though!"

"Oh no. Nuh uh. I am not making that one again. The real Black Hat would kill me if I let you make more of those clones."

"Clones? As in, more than one?" Her eyes lit up.

"… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jeez, Doc! You're such a pervert!" Demencia cackled.

"H-hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't. Makes me wonder what secret, personal projects you have stashed away down here. Does Black Hat know about everything in these vaults?"

Dr Flug gave her a very blunt, very final look. He opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like a spray bottle, marked with her face behind a large, red X. Demencia hissed and leapt away, crouching down with her back arched like a cat.

"Oh, scared of this, are you?" Flug said.

"You wouldn't dare."

He sprayed her twice with it. It was just water, of course, but it was still annoying enough to have sprayed in her face that Demencia barrelled out of the lab, her face and lizard-head hood soaking wet as she spat and hissed over her shoulder. The lab door slammed shut, a comically long series of clicks and clunks telling her it was in full lockdown mode. She stuck her tongue out at it and idly kicked it with her red sneaker.

Well, damn. Now she was really going to be bored.

Scurrying along the walls and floor as fast as she could didn't really help. What was the point in going superfast if there was no one to tell you off for it? She plopped down onto the floor and blew her red fringe out of her eyes, tapping her fingers along her one intact red and black stocking. That big, dumb bear 5.0.5. would probably be in the little plushie nest he'd made in the boiler room, hidden away from Black Hat's evil eyes. Those smouldering, black as jet eyes… Demencia hugged herself and giggled. The device Flug had used to make the ‘most evil thing imaginable' had been crushed between Sexy Black Hat's phenomenal pecs, but there had to be something else knocking around that could fill the top-hat shaped void.

Demencia crawled up the walls and back onto the ceiling, grabbing her ponytail again. Flug's security on the vault was intense, but it had one fatal flaw; Flug was way, way too predictable. Just being up on the ceiling let her avoid most of the sensors and traps. The rest… well, they were calibrated for humans. Not someone as hyperactive and fast as her. They barely even registered her presence as she leapt and bounded past.

The big, steel door looked impressive, and she knew for a fact that getting the password wrong was a one-way ticket to guaranteed vaporisation, but the override console was just one password. Which might have been a challenge, if it hadn't been ‘Plane Crash.' He was wearing it on his shirt! Like… duh. She giggled, the oversized and heavy slabs of steel crashing behind her as the vault's metallic corridor lit itself up. Now… what did she have to play with here…?

There were glass jars full of brains that didn't even wiggle when she tapped them, weapons and instruments of destruction that had long since been disarmed and unloaded, the twisted, mummified husks of hybrids between man and lizard… But all of it was dead or deactivated. Demencia whined aloud; where was all the good stuff kept? Flug had to have, like, thirteen different projects going on at one time. Where was he keeping them all, under his bed?

Actually, knowing him…

She licked a glowing green crystal and tossed it over her shoulder with a heavy sigh. No wonder it took Black Hat so long to sell anything if it was all this boring. Even puppeteering the dead monkey with the big brain and making it dance got lame after a few seconds. She slouched and walked her way further down the line, idly knocking her knuckles against the heavy-duty doors.

And then something knocked back.

Her ears pricked up. She knocked on a door again, and her grin grew as something mimicked her knock further down the corridor. Finally! She skipped her way down, knocking and waiting for a response. Shave and a haircut, she tapped. And came the answer; two bits! Demencia giggled as the knocking echoed around the empty corridor. Closer and closer, louder and louder, and… Three sharp knocks and the thing responded in kind. The door it was behind was thicker than the rest, and loaded with security. But the keypad was super quick work; they really didn't make them as structurally sound as they used to. She could yank it right off with her teeth!

The door slid open with a hiss of steam, revealing a cramped, dark room and an even darker pit at the far end. Demencia stepped inside, a tiny little bulb flickering to life above her as the door shuddered shut. The room smelt musky, kind of like a pet shop, and the air was thick and humid. She couldn't see down into the pit, but she could definitely hear something down there. Something big, wet and wriggling.

"Helloooo!" She called down, crouching on the edge. It echoed back at her, but the thing in the pit didn't talk back. Could it talk? She wondered. She tapped the edge of the pit, and the squirming stopped. A moment passed, and the thing tapped back. "Hey! Is anyone down there?"

Something rushed up from the pit at her, knocking her onto her back. It was big; really, really big. Enough to almost fill the entire room and still flood the pit it had emerged from. A mass of thick, squirming rope or vines or… tentacles? Smooth and muscular, covered in a thick, viscous slime that dripped around it. It had no eyes or face, but she could still feel it watching her like each rounded tip was an eye trained on her body.

"Aw!" Demencia said, "You're adorable!"

The thing paused like she'd caught it off guard. Demencia pulled herself off the ground, poking at one of the tentacles. It was warm and wrapped around her finger, making her coo excitedly. Smaller arms pushed themselves out of the mass, wriggling around her like snake tongues tasting the air. She stuck her tongue at it and smiled. She giggled as one of the tentacles squirmed under her hoodie; the slippery, slimy flesh wiggling up her belly and chest before the tip of it poked out in front of her face.

"Hi!" She waved at the curious limb. It bobbed from side-to-side as if waving back. "You're kind of-"

The moment her mouth opened wide the tentacle leapt forward, sliding between her lips and pushing down her throat. Demencia let out a confused, muffled shout, her hands jumping to grab the invading limb but already thicker, stronger tentacles were wrapping around her wrists. The creature yanked her into a spread-eagle pose as it probed her mouth, thrusting in and out of her throat with vigour. Her mouth was slightly stretched, filled with a salty musk. She could feel her neck bulge from the thickness of it. Dancing spots of black and white crept into her vision as the unrelenting assault on her mouth continued, her attempts to breathe replaced with wet glugs and gags.

Her eyes rolled back as her head grew dizzy. Something thick travelled down the tentacle; a bulge in the black, rubbery flesh. It pressed against her stomach and between her breasts, stretching her lips apart for a split second before it spurted straight into her stomach. The tentacle receded, a few stray drops of whatever it was leaking onto her tongue as it pulled away. Demencia snatched what breath she could, her head reeling.

…Huh. You know, the stuff didn't taste so bad. Kinda bitter, but mostly salty. She swallowed it down just to be polite. "You could have asked if I wanted dinner."

The creature somehow cocked a head it didn't have, looking curiously at her without eyes. The grip on her limbs tightened, snaking further down until her forearms and calves were wrapped entirely in squirming tentacles. She didn't know if it was something to do with the slime or not, but something about that grip was making her skin tingle. Her cheeks flush. She usually only got this way around Black Hat, so this thing must have something in common with him. Ooh, maybe it was a failed clone? Who knew what her master of darkness really looked like under that suit?

Demencia winced as the thing tugged at her. "Hey! I didn't make you angry, did I? I didn't mean to wake you up."

The mass groaned and grumbled, more tentacles wriggling towards her. These ones were thicker than the last, covered in little ridges and knobs. Clubs? Was it going to beat her? To be honest, she wouldn't have minded. Black Hat had stepped on her so many times that- She gasped as the thickest one darted under her skirt, grinding against her panties.

… Oh. That's what it wanted.

Demencia cackled. "Hehe! You're not angry at all, are ya? You're just a silly pervert."

The writhing mass let out a rumble.

"I guess that means that was a big old load of spunk you pumped down my throat, huh?" She ground her hips down on the tentacle between her legs, biting her lip as the knobs and ridges caught on her folds and sensitive little nub. She'd never had a proper toy like this before. Closest she had gotten was the brief few moments with her favourite Black Hat clone. But this felt so good…

Another rumble. The grip on her hand was loosening, and she slipped out of its grasp. The tentacles started to writhe until she shushed them. Her fingers clasped around the oversized zipper at the top of her hoodie.

"It's a shame…" She purred as she pulled the zip down. "I'm really more of an ‘all over me' kinda girl."

The tentacle mass seemed to pause as if trying to understand her. With her hoodie undone she tried to shrug it off her shoulders, exposing the worn, red and black striped bra beneath. Sure she wasn't super busty, but this thing didn't look picky. In fact, from the way the slimy, squirming tentacles were working their way over her exposed stomach, she might have just been its type. They tickled, making her giggle and shake as they slithered up her, one curling around a breast and kneading the soft flesh. Another tentacle curled around her neck from behind, tightening just enough for her to notice but not enough to actually choke her. The tip bobbed in front of her face, and she gave it a long kiss on the tip.

"You want to show me a good time, huh?" Demencia licked her lips. "Or are you just gonna use me like one of Doc's ‘special' toys?"

She yelped as the creature turned her over, yanking her into something resembling kneeling mid-air, her head and arms pulled behind her. She squealed as something pulled her enormous ponytail back like a handle, the pain making her cunt throb. Guess it was gonna be selfish. Exactly the way she liked it.

Her thighs wanted to clamp together as the tentacle thing ground against her panties, teasing at her folds and clit through the rapidly dampening fabric. A small tentacle ripped them and her skirt away, leaving her arse and legs dressed only in striped stockings. A groan escaped her as a knobbed tentacle ground along her slick, exposed cunt. The tentacles were dripping with slime, much less viscous than before, utterly drenching her needy slit with it. A smaller, more flexible tendril slid between her pert buttocks squirmed around her puckered hole, poking and prodding until it too was soaked in slime.

"Hey!" She squirmed, "That's not the right-"

Demencia moaned loudly as the tentacle slithered up her arse. Another pushed into her cunt, and they began to pump in and out of her, moving alternately, so she was always filled. Fuck, maybe it was the right hole. They were both small, at first, but as she began to loosen up, the tentacles began to thicken, stretching her out until she was on the border between pleasure and pain. Her eyes rolled back as the arms tightened around her throat and sharply tugged her ponytail. Another ripped her bra away, and her free-hanging breasts were quickly wrapped up in strong, kneading tentacle flesh.

The bumps and ridges were grinding against every sensitive spot inside her, the force of the thrusts making her body sway in the creature's grip. She pushed her hips back, willing it to go deeper and harder, screaming in delight and yelping with each sharp jolt of pain. Her skin was on fire, the ache in her cunt growing with each thrust into her holes. The rhythm changed, both her arse and pussy being pounded in unison; the sudden feeling of fullness threatening to split apart her body and her mind. Her tongue hung out of her panting mouth, her breath harsh and shallow as her body trembled.

With a rush of heat and a burst of pleasure, her mind went pop. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as best it could in the tentacle grip, a scream echoing around the room. Still, the mass kept going, fucking her even as her cunt clenched around it with the aftershocks of her orgasm. It pulled her upright, prying her legs apart and shoving a tentacle back down her throat. She moaned and moved her tongue as best she could along the surface, gagging and squealing. Already the pressure was mounting again, her pleasure-addled mind reeling like she was drunk.

The thing pulled her deeper into the pit, surrounding her with darkness, her own delighted moans and the promise of more pleasure to come.

***

"Demencia!" Dr Flug called down the metal corridor. There'd been unsanctioned access into the vaults, and 5.0.5.'s paws were too big and fluffy to use the keypad. Which left only one potential culprit… something made all the more evident by the chaos she'd left in her wake. He pinched where his nose should have been and walked further down, ears craning for any sign of her. Well, the rampant chaos seemed to stop after a while, so she didn't get too far into the dangerous objects.

He stopped in front of a large, well-sealed metal door with the keypad ripped off. What had he put in here again? Probably something dangerous, or failed, judging by the security. Something he didn't want to show Black Hat…

Oh, for the love of-

He sighed, pulling open a panel on the wall and struggling to pull the manual release lever. It took him about six tries but finally, the rusted old thing moved, and the door creaked open. The room smelt worse than usual, the distinct hint of sweat added to the musk.

"There you are…" He said, poking the sticky, near-naked heap dumped just at the rim of the creature's pit. "Is that enough fun for you?"

Demencia giggled breathlessly, writhing in her puddle of cum.

"Jeez, how long have you been down here…?" Flug pulled out a new set of gloves, grimacing behind his paper bag. He grabbed her by her wrists –noticeably red from a tight grip- and dragged her out of the creature's cell. The pit rumbled in protest.

"You don't get to keep her," He said firmly. The pit groaned. "No, no. Don't make me get the prod."

The pit grumbled in protest. Flug huffed and grunted as he dragged the near-unconscious girl from the cell, trying not to wipe the sweat from his brow with his, uh… contaminated gloves. Really, he could have just left her in there; Black Hat certainly wouldn't have minded. But he didn't want this experiment to get too rowdy. It wasn't exactly picky in who it dragged into its lair.

"Hey, Flug…" Demencia half-sang.

"Yes, Demencia?"

"Have you got more of those?"

He sighed loudly.


End file.
